


Cereal Raid

by RosaflagePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaflagePhil/pseuds/RosaflagePhil
Summary: Based on the prompt "You stole my candy and now you're taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it. Bet you didn't expect th- wait why are you kissing me back??" That I saw from cosmicphan (theirs is hilarious and I can't stop thinking about it) and then changed "candy" to "cereal" because why not.





	Cereal Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thanks for the chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851128) by [cosmicphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicphan/pseuds/cosmicphan). 



Dan awoke to the sounds of rustling. Groaning, he reached over to his phone to check the time. 

"4am? Really? Ughhhhh," Dan thought. Just as he was about to roll over and go back to sleep, he heard a crash, followed immediately by muttered curses. Dan smirked to himself, "I guess Phil ran into the glass door again hahahaha." He settled back into his bed and was almost asleep when he realized that Phil was in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, trying to be sneaky, which could only mean one thing: a cereal raid. 

Dan bolted out of bed, quickly grabbing his phone to capture Phil's shame, and quietly ran down the hall to the kitchen. Peeking his head around the doorway, he caught sight of Phil with his hand shoved into a box of cereal. Dan quietly snickered, snapping a few pictures for Twitter in quick succession. Unfortunately for him, Phil noticed as the flash on Dan's phone camera was on for some stupid reason. 

Phil jumped at the bright light, spinning around to find Dan crouching behind the doorframe. 

"Dan! What the hell?" 

"What the hell me? I think you mean what the hell you! You're the one sneaking cereal out of the box at 4am!" 

Phil had the self awareness to at least look sheepish. "Sorry, Dan, but I can't help it! It's just that cereal is so good and it was calling my name..." He sort of trailed off on the end, as if he realized just how ridiculous that excuse was. 

"Is there even any cereal left? I had it portioned out perfectly so there was just enough for one bowl for the morning, but I suppose that's over now," Dan said with a disappointed sigh. 

Phil shook the box a little and there was the slightest, saddest of rattles from the leftover cereal. Dan sighed again. 

"Well, since there's not really any left anyway, I'll just finish it off now," Phil suggested cheerfully. He didn't give Dan time to respond as he dumped the remainder of the cereal into his mouth. 

Dan gasped, brown eyes widening. "Phil! I didn't agree to that!"

The other shrugged, chewing the last of the cereal. "Sowwy," he said through his full mouth. 

Shaking his head and pulling on his hair, Dan shuffled forward. "No. Not okay. I was really looking forward to that bit of cereal, Phil, and you know it. I cherish my cereal breakfasts. This is unacceptable." He had continued to slowly creep forward until Phil's back was pressed against the sink, chewing having ceased as he took in Dan's look of potentially murderous rage. He looked about to say something when Dan surged forward, slamming their lips together. Phil's gasp into Dan's mouth gave Dan the perfect opportunity to scoop out the cereal Phil still had in his mouth. The box that Phil had been holding fell to the floor as he steadied himself with his hands on Dan's hips. When Dan thought he had gotten all the cereal out he could get, he swallowed and swept his tongue around Phil's mouth one final time. 

Dan staggered backwards, away from Phil, as he realized what had just happened.  
"I- I- uh- what the fuck did I just do? What? Oh my god that was so gross I just ate cereal out of your mouth like a baby bird oh my god why did I do that?? I kissed you too! I'm so sorry I just ran forward and completely invaded your personal space and you probably hate me now what have I done? Your face oh my god I'm sorry i was just way too tired i think oh my god sorry i'lljustgopackmythingsandleaveyouneverhavetoseemeagaini'msosorryPhilohmygodi'mahorribleperson-" 

Phil cut Dan off with an aggressive kiss, effectively ending Dan's panic-induced rant. It wasn't until several seconds later, after Dan's had brain turned to mush and his legs to jelly, that Phil pulled away. Dan blinked. What had just happened?

Phil laughed at Dan's shocked expression. "What?" Dan asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

Phil laughed harder. "Hahaha your face- hahahahahahaha- you look so confused-hahahahaha!" 

Dan felt his cheeks flush more than they already had, which was impressive given their current hue, and he felt extremely self conscious. 

Phil finally regained his breath and began to explain. "I don't hate you at all! I never could. I was unbelievably shocked that you kissed me like that, with cereal in my mouth and everything haha, but I could never hate you for that. I just- I just need to be sure of this. You do like me, right? Because I know for a fact that I like you. As more than a friend, specifically." 

Dan gaped like a fish for a moment as his brain caught up with the situation. "Oh. Oh! Yeah, of course I like you as more than a friend! Oh my god. I can't believe it's taken us a 4am cereal raid to get to this point. I can't believe I ate cereal out of your mouth! That was disgusting and I apologize. Eugh it was all soggy and stuff." Dan pulled a disgusted face, making Phil laugh. 

"Yeah, that was kind of gross. But I forgive you, just cuz you're so cute and all," Phil teased. 

"Does this mean, like, you'll be my boyfriend now?" Dan wondered nervously. 

"I would love to be your boyfriend now, Dan, but only if you'll be mine." 

"That was unbelievably cheesy oh my god," Dan groaned, failing to hide his smile. 

"Yeah, but you love it." Phil winked and pulled him back in for another kiss. 

"Don't think I've forgotten about your cereal theft, Phil, this is not over," Dan grumbled. 

"Of course not," Phil mumbled. He kissed Dan again. 

"Okay maybe it's over now," Dan conceded, yanking Phil forward and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [ here](https://rosaflagephil.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
